Oregairu : A new era for our loner
by NihiliSt SloS
Summary: All I can say for now is YUKIHACHI SHIP


**Well, firstly I need to introduce myself. I am John a 19 year old lon-ehm I mean a 19 year old electrical engineer student and I currently live in Greece. The last couple months I am struggling with my life and I read all the fanfics I can to forget all about it. So I have watched oregairu three times so far I just love it even though the author decided to discontinue the light novel and continue his writing on other projects. I find myself to be a lot similar to Hachiman Hikigaya our MC of this story, except the girl part hahaha I am not popular but its anime we are talking about so... last couple days I am reading the old fanfics because I am struggling to find something genuine and I think that Genuity is something that this world lacks a lot aside with true friendship, companionship, trust and values like that. This is the main reason I decided to write this story which is a continuation of the anime from the point that ends in 2nd season. Sorry if this story is bad I am not used to monologue-type of stories. Also, I don't know about the comedy genre but I believe that I have not the comedian element in my speech or let's go to the story I know nobody cares about me lel**

 **OH yeah also I don't own oregairu unfortunately , wataru watari does and he completely ignores it :(**

CHAPTER 1: What happens when a loner meets an innocent 4 year old girl part 1

HIKIGAYA'S POV

Yeah basically yesterday was quite an adventurous day but I managed to maintain the thing we three have at the service club. Basically, Yuigahama was proclaiming that she is gonna chase after me but she doesn't want to lose her friendship with Yukinoshita too. If you ask me I don't know what I currently want in my pathetic life but I do know that I enjoy every day a lot. Yeah, you heard me Hikigaya Hachiman the loner enjoys spending time with 2 If I am to find this genuine thing in my life I better try from somewhere. Yeah, the truth is that I do have some feelings for Yukinoshita but I will never ask a girl now is though Yukinoshita rejected my friend request twice, I think her as a very close companion-friend and I would never risk losing this for my stupid selfishness. Even if I knew Yukinoshita had feelings for me as well I probably would not ask her to try a relationship like that because that would complicate the situation in the service club... So I guess I will kinda go with the flow and see where it for Yuigahama I would never accept to be with her even though she is a very nice girl. I don't want superficial relationships in my anyway there is no way Yukinoshita actually has feelings for me...Little did I know that the next couple of days would be a hell of awkwardness.

Morning

I woke up from the screams of my little sister Komachi...

''ONII-CHAN WAKE UP YOU ARE GONNA MISS YOUR SCHOOL AGAIN"

" OII, Komachi let me sleep a little bit more "

" NO WAY ONII-CHAN, IT'S WAY TOO LATE! "

" Fine...GRRRHH " I growl

"By the way onii-chan Yui-san called me last night and she said something about a double date.." I gulp, " WHAT'S ALL THIS ONII-CHAN WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME HUH? "

"Oi Komachi I dont have the time now... I need to go bye! "

"Wait onii-chan your breakfast...and he is gone "

I left the house quickly avoiding the conversation and as I was approaching school I found Yuigahama outside waiting, obviously, for me...I tried to avoid her but apparently, stealth Hikki doesn't work anymore.

"YAHALLO HIKKI!" Yuigahama almost yells for everyone to hear

"OII Yuigahama don't shout" I complained

"It's just that I am so happy to see you Hikki " She says while smiling and hugging my arm... damn physics can't let me see elsewhere

"Alright Alright I get it let's just rush to class we are gonna miss it" I said blushing

While we run for class I notice that she still hasn't let my arm ...

"Oi Yuigahama care to let my arm? I don't want people to spread false rumors about us.." I said noticing all the cold stares we got from the other students

"Mouu Hikki you don't have to be so mean..."She said slyly. Come on now Yuigahama the only girl in this school that does this effectively is Isshki and that's just because she is younger...

We had another boring lesson end and I find myself leaving for the service club and of course I find Yuigahama at the door...We share our usual Meh Hikki you didn't wait for me and headed for the service club.

As we entered the first thing I see is of course the mighty Ice Queen reading her book.

"YAHALLO YUKINON!"

"Yo" I say

"Hello Yuigahama-san , Hello Hikigaya-kun"

"Mouu Yukinon you don't have to be so formal we are all friends you know ... " she said , but I wasn't paying attention because I noticed that on my side of the table there was a MAX COFFEE CAN.

"Oi Yukinoshita care to explain why there is a MAX COFFEE can on my side? Not that I mind but just why ? "

"Ehm... I just wanted to offer you something different today since we drink my tea every day , and I thought that since you like it so much..." she said blushing

"Oh well thank you..."I said blushing as well, "but you didn't have to, you know we love your tea it's amazing, right ? "

"Well, In that case, would you like some tea instead? "

" Yeah sure I would love to, besides I have MAXX COFFEE every day"

" Oh? What is that Hikigaya-kun? Is it possible that you prefer my tea over your unhealthy and full of sugar beverage? " She asked smirking while she was serving

"Don't be ridiculous..."I said while sipping the tea...OH GAWD this godly made tea is amazing I wish I could drink it every day...

"Hikigaya-kun I fear for my chastity why are you enjoying this tea so much and smirk like an evil rapist? " I laughed awkwardly

"Hey guys I feel like I am left alone here... don't argue like a married couple again" said Yuigahama with a puppy face

"Oh by the way Yuigahama-san , earlier today Miura-san came and said she wanted to talk with you about something" Yukinoshita said

"OH? That's so weird you know why didn't see tell me herself we are in the same class you know? " she asked

And so she is gone...And it's just me and Yukinoshita here... AWKWARD...

"Say Hikigaya-kun d-do you have anything to do this weekend? " She suddently asked

"Is this supposed to be a joke? " I asked

"What ...N-NO"she said blushing "Well excuse me for thinking that you are a normal person and could actually have other plans for the weekend.."She said looking away

"Alright, Alright I am sorry , now why did you ask me that, what do you need me for? "

"Well you see... I-I had a request this morning by my neighbour and she asked if I could babysit her little daughter she is 4 years old..."She started

"So? What do you need me for ? She asked you not me ? "

"Well, yes but I wondered if you could help me you know because I have to cook as well , I live alone and I can't possibly cook and babysit at the same time..." she said " Also I just wanted to spend some time with you " she added with a lower voice

Hmm I thought...A chance to taste Yukinoshita's cooking this would be interesting... Yeah but babysitting really? I can't even take care of myself how could I possibly watch over a little kid? Also I would be alone with Yukinoshita and that would be well...

As I was thinking Yukinoshita said :

"HEY! why are you smiling like that are you thinking of anything perferted Hiki-pervert-kun?" She said

"Don't be ridiculous besides I dont know what help I can be really..."

"Oh cmon Hikigaya-kun she is 4 , it's not like you need to change dipers or something like that... Just keep her occupied until I cook."

"Pff... fine on one condition" I started

"There is no way I am gonna give away my chastity for something like that, geez how low can you be? " she joked

"No you idiot, I just want to taste your food too" I blushed

"Oh.." she blushed too "Well, In that case, I don't see why see you on Saturday morning in my house." Wait WHAT DID SHE SAY? IN HER HOUSE?

"Wait what? In your house? " I asked

"Yes of course where else? Also wear a pair of sunglasses I don't wan't the poor kid to get scarried by your rotten fish eyes" She smirked

"Yeah yeah... " I said laughing

"Alright it's a date then see ya" she said smiling?

"Wait WHAT? " but she was already gone. What the hell woman. Why would you call it a date. While I was complaining I noticed a very familliar sly fox approaching...

" HEY SENPAIIIIII! Just in time I was looking for you ya know ? " she said winking

"Yo Isshki what you need this time..." I said annoyed

"Jeez it's not like I always speak to you when I need you " she said with a fake sad face

"Just spit it out already"

"Oh? what kind of language is that? Are you hitting on me? Because if you are I ... - " I interrupted her saying:

"Oi just tell me already"

"Mouu senpai you so mean" she started. "Alright I just wanted to ask if you would like to go on another practise date with me this saturday?" she said smiling

"Well you see Isshki I actually have other plans this weekend and i Can't run your errands this time I am sorry " I said

"What? Is this supposed to be a joke senpai ? HAHA that must be it senpai has plans HAHA" She said

"No you dumb fox I really have other plans"

"Mouu are you trying to be cool in front of me? It's alright senpai the people who are close to you know how rotten person you are haha"

"First of all I don't have close people I am a loner. Second I told you I must do something this week"

"fINE!" she said annoyed while leaving

I left school and I run to my house happily as It was Friday today and I had all week-Oh wait... What have I done...

The day passed calmly after I argued with Komachi for my double date.I ate ramen, I played with my Vita-Chan, and then I slept.

And so I woke up thanks to the alarm I set last night because If i didn't go Yukinoshita would kill me.I quickly showered and dressed and left for her know I never actually wondered how would it be to live alone... I mean she has a family and all, sure they are kinda rich and superficial and i would certainly move out If the devil superwoman Haruno Yukinoshita was living in the same house with me, but it's still her family. But I guess that's Ice Queen for you. Doesn't need anyone to survive yet she is so dependant on other's help.I arrived at her house lost in thought. It was a pretty big house for someone who was living alone but... yeah it's the Yukinoshita's we are talking about here they are super damn rich. As I knocked the door Yukinoshita immediately opened as if she was waiting on the door and she said annoyed :

"You are 3 and a half minutes late Hikigaya-Kun!" she said that but I couldn't even listen to her because she looked incredibly cute in her morning looked so pretty it was mesmerising

"Are you even listening to me Hiki-I-am-late-kun? Or you are thinking of something perverted again? " she said

"No I am sorry anyway good morning you just looked unfamiliarly innocent and cute with your morning clothes." I said embarassed

"Oh..well thank you but your flattery can't make me forget the fact that you are late" she said blushing

"HI HACHI!" I suddently heard. WAIT WHAT? HACHI ? I saw a small girl figure with ponytails approaching.

"Ehm, Yukinoshita where did she learn to call me that? " I asked embarassed

"Well I told her that a creep named Hikigaya Hachiman was coming as well and we would both babysit her and she probably made that out " she said blushing

"Yeah don't blame yuki hachi , I make names for everyone!" She said hugging me

"Wow gongradulations Hikifroggy-kun it seems like you just made physical contact with a female human being, except komachi for the first time!" Yukinoshita teased

"Don't be ridiculous Yukinoshita my mother hugs me as well" I replied

Oh boy this weekend is gonna be hard

 **Yeah I know it's bad the scene endins are sudden and I have a lot of dialogues but it's my first time writing this sort of comedy romantic stuff even though i am very familliar with all its fanfics and the anime. So as for the story I dont know if I will continue it as I have a lot of mood swings but that depends on reviews as well If nobody likes it then there is no point in continuing it. Also I know it's quite a sudden continuation after the last episode of the anime but that was confusing as hell so I decided to cut most of it . See ya around co-loners!**


End file.
